


Sweet

by UkiTheMaid



Series: I Am You [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pheromones, Sexual Content, Xenophilia, alien!Goldust, not sure if it can be classified as m/m at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: Goldust is a plant-based alien lifeform, who's interested in Undertaker.Undertaker likes plants a lot, and is intrigued by Goldust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sparked from numerous conversations with my beautiful friends over at the wrestling ship chat, where they 100% support my theory of plant alien!Goldust.
> 
> I was not going to post this here, but, oh well, since we are here!

To Goldust’s species, intimate relations were always very sensorial, especially in the tactile sense. Vines tangling together, delicate touches to petals, stigma stimulation… It was all a lot more sensual than sexual, and just when he got to Earth he discovered humans were more sexually than sensually active.

It didn’t bother him. He was built for reproduction after all. But it was a strange concept.

Strange, until he crossed paths with Undertaker.

Undertaker was not someone he sought after for reproduction reasons. Undead, he could not provide the material he needed, but Undertaker intrigued him, greatly.

He latched on to Undertaker almost as soon as the deadman looked his way. Tugging at hair here, placing a hand on his shoulder there, slowly but surely intoxicating his mind with pollen and pheromones.

Not that Goldust had to resort to that last one. Undertaker was already very much attracted to him as it was. To him, Goldust was a curious little thing. Who just got even more curious when Undertaker came to know about his background, accidentally, one day. He happened upon a half dressed Goldust, with thin, flourishing vines sprouting from his back, tiny white flowers on his hair.

And Undertaker was smitten. He wanted to know more, and as it turned out, one day he found himself at the door to Goldust’s room, being pulled closer by the small, delicate vines, and being attracted by that sweet, almost intoxicating smell.

For a moment, he thought his mind was playing tricks on his, but it took very little for him to realize that the soft, golden tint all over Goldust’s body was actually there, and it wasn’t just make up. He glistened softly under the weak light of the room, and he just looked like the most appealing thing.

Goldust felt his body warm, as he involuntarily released more and more pollen, while thicker vines slithered from behind his back and moved to Undertaker’s clothes, slowly undressing him, one piece at a time, until the other was fully naked in front of him, pale skin reflecting the light so beautifully.

Undertaker moved to remove Goldust’s robe, finding him fully naked under it, and his head was spinning, the heavy pollen in the air getting to him. Despite not having to breath, the dust did get inside his body, and it made him dizzy, and it was hard to think of anything else but Goldust.

He looked at the body under him up and down, taking in every detail, and his eyes rested on Goldust’s unusual genitals. In the plural. They resembled humans’, but were glaringly different. They… looked like flowers, and the petals from both seemed to twitch ever so slightly, as if becoming him to touch them. Which he did, first to Goldust’s “cock”.

There was a gasp when he prodded between the petals with the tip of his fingers, and the more he dug into those the more Goldust whimpered and squirmed, hips pushing against Undertaker’s fingers. That felt familiar, like home, and it was so good. His flower shaped pussy began to drip, very slowly. A thick substance, akin to honey, but not as sticky.

Undertaker watched Goldust’s reactions, and as his body began getting sweaty with small, shimmering beads all over it. Undertaker felt the urge to taste Goldust’s skin, and dipped down to lick his neck, and it was deliciously sweet. And as he did, he felt Goldust’s vines wrap around many parts of his body. Not to restrain him, but to touch. And one found its place coiled around his still limp cock, moving to stroke it softly, but with clear intent.

He didn’t know just how much Goldust controlled those vines, or if they acted on their own accord.

Goldust moved his hands to run them over the sides of Undetaker’s body, those fingers playing with his stigma were doing it just right. And he dripped more, and released more dust in the air, making it heavy and damp.

The vine around Undertaker’s cock began working more vigorously, and the combination of that and all the other stimuli got him hard a lot faster than usual. And he had little to no time to ponder whether or not it was possible to fuck Goldust, because the vines were guiding his hips, getting the tip of his cock to push against that slick, sweet smelling flower.

He slipped inside easily, and Goldust gasped and panted. His kind was not the type who had penetration during sex, and it was always strange. But with Undertaker, it felt… different, like e pushed at his walls just right, and filled him just deep enough, and Goldust trembled, stigma twitching and more droplets of sweat building up all over his body.

Undertaker was savoring that moment intently, licking and tasting Goldust’s skin as if it was some delicacy, hands holding those legs properly spread, as he slid in and out so very easily. The air was heavy even for him, but that didn’t slow him down. If anything, it just got him to pick up the pace, hips thrusting stronger and deeper.

“F-Fill me…” Goldust muttered through his own haze, the petals on his pussy moving to brush ever so slightly against Undertaker’s cock, and that drove him wild. It was so subtle and yet it made a world of difference.

“Greedy flower…” Undertaker said in response under his breath, taking Goldust’s mouth into his to kiss him, on the brink of slamming inside the man under him.

Goldust moaned inside the kiss, stigma dripping, his whole body trembling, vines gripping tighter around Undertaker’s body, not wanting to let him go, wanting him closer. His walls pressing against Undertaker’s cock, wanting all of him, everything he could give.

Parting the kiss in a sudden haste, Undertaker watched Goldust heave and moan, and his back arch, until his walls became so tight, every thrust pressed his cock in all the right spots, and when he came in hot, long spurts, he could swear Goldust’s pussy tightened even more around him, to milk every single drop. All the while, Goldust shook as more sticky, nectar like cum shoot from his stigma, and he threw his head back in sheer ecstasy, letting out a long, drown out moan, before calling out Undertaker’s name.

The whole room smelled like honey, flowers and sex after they were done, the sheets sticky due to how much Goldust sweated against them. Every once in a while Undertaker found himself running the tip of his fingers over Goldust’s body, still sprinkled by nectar, bringing them to his mouth to taste Goldust a little more.

When Goldust offered to lick him clean, Undertaker didn’t object at all, and mentally, he thought that maybe, next time, he could be the one to lick the other clean. Undertaker betted Goldust’s nectar tasted like paradise, and he wanted a piece of that, sooner than later.


End file.
